Pas Moi
by Shinikali
Summary: [oneshot] Aimer et ne pas l'être en retour... Snif...


****

PAS MOI

Auteur : Kali (shinikali@yahoo.fr)

Site : http://site.voila.fr/perfectshrine (Sur le 1x2x1 et en FRANCAIS !!!) **_ et _** http://site.voila.fr/lacaverneauxmangas

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : OOC, POV

Disclamer : TT___TT Y sont po na moua ! ! ! !

Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma coupineuh Mimi ! C'est une chtite histoire toute courte qui m'est venu comme ca !

****************************************************

Un an, cela va faire un an que la guerre est finie, un an que la paix règne dans le monde. La paix…un mot bien utopique au vu de tout ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'alors. Et cette même Paix qui nous plonge dans un nouveau combat, une lutte contre nous même, contre la vie. Nous étions fait pour la guerre, mais maintenant quelle est notre place ? Quelle est la mienne ?

Après tout ceci donc, nous sommes tous les cinq restés ensemble, n'ayant pas vraiment de " Chez nous ", et demeurons dans une des magnifique demeure de Winner.

Je suis dans le parc, couché dans l'herbe et je regarde les étoiles. Splendides, majestueuses. En levant la main on pourrai presque les toucher et en refermant les doigts on croirai les attraper, les posséder. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion. Elles sont tellement loin… Jamais je ne les posséderai. Jamais elle ne seront réellement à moi, tout comme lui…Lui qui hante mes jours et mes nuits. Nous sommes en semble depuis un mois. De quoi devrai-je me plaindre alors ?

Une des raisons qui me fait m'interroger est qu'il ne s'est encore jamais donné à moi. Malgré la patience et la douceur dont j'ai fait preuve, il refuse. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne se sente pas près mais il y a autre chose, je le sens bien. Dès que je pose mes mains sur lui je sens comme de la peur, de la tristesse, de la résignation. Je ne le comprend pas.

J'ai d'ailleurs fini par en parler à Winner, ce qui n'a pas était facile. Vu qu'il était son confident, je pensais qu'il pourrai m'aider à mieux le comprendre. Il m'a répondu que je devais être patient. La guerre avait marqué chacun de nous profondément. D'après Winner, il avait probablement peur de s'attacher réellement. Seulement quelque chose clochait dans son discours, mais quoi ?

Je suis toujours allongé dans l'herbe et il se met à pleuvoir. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le ciel s'était couvert. Les gouttes fines tombant sur mon visage mettent fin à mes réflexions. Je rentre dans la maison où tout le monde est profondément endormi.

Je monte lentement jusqu'à notre chambre et m'approche du lit. Il est là, allongé et il dort mais semble en proie à un des ses éternelles cauchemars. Je m'avance lentement et m'assoie a ses coté. Il est tellement beau. La lune éclair légèrement son visage si angélique. Il murmure dans son triste rêve : " je t'en prie… aides moi… ", les larmes coulent à présent à flot le long de ses joue. Il montre un souffrance que j'ai rarement vu. Qu'a t il ?

-Chuuuuuu tout va bien… Ca va allez.

-Heero…restes avec moi…

A cet instant je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Toutes mes questions trouvent leurs réponses. D'un seul coup, tout est clair, limpide.

-C'était donc ça…

Je remet en place une mèche de ses cheveux et me lève. Je sors de la pièce et descend près du téléphone. Je compose le numéro qui me broie les entrailles et me brise définitivement le cœur. Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour réparer le tien…

Je raccroche. Ca y est. C'est fini. Mais c'est probablement mieux ainsi. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans un mensonge, surtout toi : " I run, I hide, but I nerver lie " comme tu le dis si bien toi même.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Partir probablement. Je dois continuer ma route. 

J'attrape une feuille de papier et me met à écrire quelque mots.

__

Mon amour,

Mais ai-je vraiment le droit de t'appeler ainsi ? Quoi que ca n'ai plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant.

Cette nuit je t'ai regardé dormir. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu resplendis, ton visage d'ange ferai pâlir la lune.

Cette nuit j'ai compris que ta place n'était pas à mes cotés mais aux siens. C'est lui que tu aimes Duo. Lui et pas moi. C'est lui qui se trouvera à tes cotés demain quand tu te réveillera. Et c'est encore avec lui que tu feras ta vie.

Je repars dès maintenant sur ma colonie, c'est la qu'est ma place. Dis au autres que j'enverrai des nouvelles.

Saches que je t'aimerais probablement toute ma vie. Mais saches aussi que je ne t'en veux pas. Ainsi est fait l'amour. Je te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas m'oublier.

Tu trouvera cette lettre demain avec l'amour de ta vie près de toi. Sa présence sera mon cadeau d'adieu. Dis à Yuy que si il tiens à la vie mieux vaut pour lui qu'il te rende heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours Duo.

Wufeï Chang

****

OWARI

Note : C'est la première fic que je fini et la 3ème que j'écris donc un peu d'indulgence…

Une tite review siouplait ??????????


End file.
